


Take Me Out to...

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 10 year old Alura, 11 year old CJ, Baseball, F/F, F/M, Famliy outings, Two fics in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: In this family, a simple outing is never 'simple', although it is fun...





	1. Ballpark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More Family Matters fluff. In this one, we have another story in two parts, Chapter One will be Alura and James having a nice father-daughter moment at a baseball game (for some reason, James strikes me as a baseball fan, and in the Season Two finale we did see that he had a baseball on his desk, so there!).
> 
> Chapter Two will be CJ and Astra having an...interesting mother-daughter moment, the central theme being an outing. Anyway, enjoy :=)

******

**National City Ballpark**  
**2030**

James readjusted his cap as he edged forward in the line. National City’s baseball team, the Kings, were playing Metropolis’ team, the Royals, today. A little tourism trap and public relations coup that both cities had concocted several years past due to both cities each being the home base of Superman and Surpergirl. Most people saw it for what it was, but most were still willing to blow a few extra bucks and spend a nice Saturday afternoon with their family and friends at the ballpark.

James himself had loved baseball ever since he was a kid, from the first day his father had taken him to one he had been in awe of the whole experience, the game itself, who won, who lost, didn’t really matter at the end of the day, what mattered was just bonding with his dad. Ever since that day, James had vowed to take his children to a ballgame at least once

“Dad,” ten year old Alura tugged on his sleeve “I’m hungry again”

“Didn’t you have a snack bag?” he asked, in answer she held up the bag and turned it over, giving it a good shake, and—unsurprisingly—nothing fell out. Mentally groaning, James dug out a handful of protean bars from his camera bag and held them out “go slow on these” he advised as she tore into one almost-ravenously

“Ticket please?”

James happily handed over the two tickets, pleased at the child’s discount (and still confused as _why_ Cat Grant would have a children’s ticket as a part of a gift, sure she had Carter, but he was in collage now, hardly a child. James was starting to think that Kara was right, that Cat _did_ have some weird soft spot for the two of them).

Ignoring the specter of Cat Grant being charitable, he tugged on Alura’s hand and held her close as he weaved through the crowd towards the first stop, the concessions stand, making a quick check of his wallet to make sure that he had enough money to feed his growing half-Kryptonian daughter, unsurprised when she ordered almost one of everything on the menu.

_Carefully_ balancing the food in a wobbly tower in one arm, and tightly gripping Alura’s hand in the other, he _slowly_ edged his way down to the seat. They were a little early, so, thankfully, the crowd was thin for the moment. Finding his seat, he sat down, allowed Alura to hop up into her seat, and then set the tower of food in her lap, taking four hotdogs, a drink, and a bag of popcorn for himself, watching as Alura began to mow her way through the tower of food like some kind of cartoon character…

******

The game was entering hour two, and Alura was _bored_. Dad had made it sound so exciting, and now that she was here she was bored out of her skull. She didn’t understand the rules (math was always a headache for her) and she just didn’t get the game, she liked basketball, or hockey, or soccer, but this? This was just…boring.

Still, Dad liked it, and she liked spending time with him. Glancing up at him, she saw him look her way and frown

“You’re bored aren’t you?” he guessed 

“No” Alura replied, quickly stuffing another hotdog in her mouth

“Alura...” he sighed, she sighed back

“Sorry, Dad,” she shrugged “I just don’t… _get_ it” she exclaimed, much to her surprise, James chuckled

“It’s not really about the game,” he explained “it’s more about the whole experience”

“Like how?”

“Well, just spending time with your family, having a nice day out,” he explained “you’re enjoying that, aren’t you?”

Alura considered it, it was a nice day, not too bright, not too hot, she didn’t have school, and was spending time with her dad. Smirking, she nodded

“Yeah,” she said “I am”

James chucked “Good, see?”

******

In the end, National City lost spectacularly, they had gotten exactly one home run early on during the start of the game and had been in a slump ever since. The highlight had been when both teams mascots had gotten into a fight, which had be one of the strangest fights James had ever seen.

But despite the fact that they lost, most of the people around them seemed happy

“We lost” Alura pointed out, confused

“Yeah” James nodded

“Majorly,” she added “like…big, big time”

“Yeah”

“So…why isn’t anyone, you know, crying?”

James chuckled as they weaved their way to the car through the parking lot “Told you, it’s not about the game” be said…

******

“How was the game?” Kara asked as they came home a while later

“We lost” James answered

“Ouch, sorry,” Kara apologized “did you guys have fun at least?”

“Yeah,” Alura nodded “we did”

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Takes place at the same time as Chapter One, so while James and Alura are at the ballpark, CJ and Astra are doing this! Enjoy! :=)

******

“CJ?” Astra asked “are you all right?”

“ _I think so,_ ” CJ replied, her voice sounding a little breathy over the comm. “ _just…how do I move?_ ” she asked

“Use the controls on the gauntlets,” Astra replied “both the gloves and boots should automatically magnetize to the nearest metallic surface” she explained, looking ‘up’ to see a small green-suited figure quickly attach to the long cylinder she was currently hanging from

“ _Got it,_ ” CJ declared “ _and I can see you_ ”

“Good,” Astra sighed into her helmet “just stay there, I’m coming to you” she instructed as she began the short but strenuous climb up towards CJ. Panting for breath, Astra breathed a sigh of relief as she saw CJ’s face grinning at her from inside the identical helmet

“ _This’ll be an interesting story for school,_ ” CJ quipped “ _how I took a trip to the International Space Station_ ”

“Yes, well,” Astra muttered, feeling her face flush “I didn’t exactly plan this when I said ‘see if you can reach this’.” she muttered

“ _Not your fault_ ” CJ assured her as a crackle of static came over the comm.

“ _Astra!_ ” Alex’s voice called out

“Alex?” Astra questioned “how did you…?”

“ _We’re boosting a comm. signal off the ISS’s old transmitter,_ ” Alex explained “ _Astra,_ ” she began in a deadly quiet tone “ _please tell me_ why _we’re also tracking CJ’s subdermal tracker with yours?_ ”

“Uh…”

There was a groan

“ _Astra,_ ” Alex began “please _tell me that you didn’t take her in the room with you when you were examining that Daxamite probe?_ ”

“Uh….no?”

“ _ASTRA!!_ ”

“Alex, in my defense, I had no way of knowing that the probe had a phantom zone drive onboard,” Astra began “nor did I know that it would transport us both into orbit”

“ _You…,_ ” Alex groaned “ _is she all right?_ ” she asked

“Yes,” Astra breathed “thankfully the probe still had its emergency protocols in place, it fitted us both with environmental suits prior to taking off”

“ _How much air do you both have?_ ” Alex asked

“Uh,” Astra tapped her suit’s gauntlet and then checked CJ’s “two days worth each”

“ _OK,_ ” Alex took a breath “ _out satellite shows that the probe is somehow attached to the side of the space station, if you can get there---_ ”

“We might be able to reprogram it to send us home,” Astra finished “understood”

“Don’t worry, Mom,” CJ called out, as cheerful and optimistic as ever “we’ll be back before dinner!”

******

“You know,” CJ began “if it weren’t for the threat of impending death, this would kind of nice, actually”

Astra snorted “Yes, just what I was planning for our trip out today” she muttered

“What _were_ you planning anyway?” CJ wondered

“My plan was to take you to the zoo” Astra answered as she pulled herself along the side of the ageing and abandoned space station

“This is better” CJ declared

“Is it now?”

“Duh! Mother! How many kids can say they got to _go to space?_ ”

Astra smirked as she glanced behind her “If you think this is cool, look over there,” she nodded, watching as CJ turned and audibly gasped. Before, when they had first arrived, the bulk of the space station itself had blocked out any view of Earth, but now that they were climbing on the earth-side of the station the entire planet hung suspended in the void, gleaming and shining like a marble

“How many kids can say that they got to see the Earth like _this?_ ” Astra chuckled

******

Finding the probe was fairly easy, since it stuck out of the side of the space station like a sore thumb. Reprogramming it on the other hand was so far ending in failure

“ _Invalid code. Please try again_ ” the probe announced through the suit’s comm. in a annoyingly _cheerful_ tone

“Damn Daxamites,” Astra muttered “this is just like them, leaving reconnaissance probes lying around, they probably think its _funny!_ ”

“Wait,” CJ called out “I think I found something here in the sub-frame coding,” she shifted and floated over to Astra “see? Buried in the main protocols?”

“A collect and return directive,” Astra noted “wonderful, we’re lab rats being taken home for study”

“Could be worse,” CJ shrugged “they could be the rats” 

Astra shuddered, gagging “I _hate_ rats!” she hissed

“I know,” CJ chuckled “OK, so, all I need to do is…,” she muttered for a few seconds “and…done!”

“Wait a minute! Wait--!” Astra yelled as a brilliant light flared from the probe and they both suddenly found themselves back at the DEO

“Are you all right?!” Alex rushed forwards and yanked them both into a firm embrace before pulling back and helping them each get the helmets off

“We’re fine, love” Astra smiled

“Good,” Alex snarled “you’re sleeping on the couch” she declared

“Fine” Astra nodded…

******

“CJ?” Astra leaned out the window before climbing out onto the fire escape “what are doing out here?”

“Just looking,” CJ answered, nodding up at the night sky, she absently pushed her glasses back up as she looked up at Astra “was that what is like for you?” she nodded skyward “back in the Military Guild, I mean”

“Somewhat,” Astra nodded “actually, for me anyway, it was a lot like something out of _Star Wars_ ”

“Did you blow up the Death Star?” CJ teased

“No,” Astra chuckled “although actually…no, wait, no, sorry, my mistake”

CJ snorted and snuggled into Astra’s embrace

“Best outing _ever_ ” she declared…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The International Space Station--at least the American section--is scheduled to be operated until 2024, and since this takes place sometime in 2030, the ISS would have been decommissioned for eight about years (and actually would have already fallen out of orbit by then, but hey, it's fanfic, its not meant to be scientifically accurate :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
